


有些人类确实需要奇迹

by summersxx



Series: 有些人类确实需要奇迹 [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Years and Years (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersxx/pseuds/summersxx
Summary: 大概就是天使用神迹救活了一个普通人让恋人得以重逢并回到家中过起了普通而boring的生活，然后恶魔以为自己这么多年一直是单箭头所以吃了飞醋的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇《好兆头》和《未来岁月》的crossover，主打无脑发糖，私设有，OOC尽量避免……想到哪写到哪的无脑爽文，两部剧都是我的心头好所以权重大概差不多。清水部分无差，如果有车会标明（如果有的话……）。

无神论者兼纵欲享乐主义者维克托不知道的是，他见到的那个像天使一样的男人真的是个天使。事实上，穿着整套纯白礼服到沙滩来本就可疑，通过CPR救活已经失去呼吸和心跳很久（他也不知道有多久）了的丹尼尔也很可疑，但因为他救活了自己的爱人，所以他像个天使。  
西装男把慢慢醒转的丹尼尔交到维克托的怀里，冲着他们扬起眉露出一个维克托觉得仿佛发着圣光的微笑，在后者反应过来之前已经消失在了沙滩上混乱的人流当中。  
“那个，先生……？”  
丹尼尔醒过来最先看到的就是维克托的胸口和下巴，同时维克托也低下头来看他。他双手撑着柔软的沙地，试图坐起来。“怎么回事，维克托，发生了什么……我们到了吗？”  
维克托差点被胸口涌上来的带着酸味的哭泣的欲望梗住，费了好大力气才找回自己的声音。“是的，是的，丹尼，我们，我们到了。我们回家吧。天哪……感谢上帝。”  
他紧紧地搂住刚坐起来的丹尼尔，恨不得全身都贴在一起。把脸藏在丹尼尔的肩窝里，无声地抽泣。而丹尼尔似乎什么都不记得了。他只记得他们上了船，然后自己睡着了，醒来之后发现自己在这片海滩上，被爱人搂在怀里，而且他还在哭。丹尼尔把这理解为后怕，于是缓慢而坚定地回抱住维克托，在他耳边轻声安抚说：“别怕，已经到英国了，我们会没事的。”  
“亚茨拉斐尔！！！”  
伦敦。克罗利砰地甩上宾利的车门，控制着把门板拍碎的冲动“正常地”走进旧书店，然后踏着怒气冲冲的步伐走向里屋。他看见了，他全都看着呢。每次他们掷硬币的结果如果是天使输了去做两份任务的话他都会很介意地施一个小小的奇迹盯着亚次拉斐尔——当然是对对方保密的。开始的几十年他对自己解释道这是为了监督，防止天使出于私心不好好完成自己的那部分导致自己无法向地狱交差，可是他知道天使不会。所以他放弃了解释，单纯看着这个银发自来卷每天吃吃喝喝也挺有意思的——虽然他也不知道有意思在哪。大概就和近几年人类喜欢看吃播博主吃东西是一个道理，没意义但是爽。但是！这次关于让非法偷渡的难民船沉没再救人的任务，亚茨拉斐尔！居然！去！吻！一个人类！他当然知道这也不违反什么规定，但是明明可以站在一边默默解决的事情那个蠢天使居然用人类的蠢方法，撒旦啊！那可是个第一次见面的人类！我都认识他六千年了他从来都没有吻过我！  
克罗利很清楚自己在想什么，但他又不能真的为这件事和天使发火。他不可能真的就这么要求天使吻自己，撒旦，那太……肉麻了。他们又不是简单的人类之间的那种关系。但是他今天就是要没事找事，在天使这里发泄一下自己的怨气。  
“哦，我的朋友，快坐！怎么这么大火气？”  
克罗利的气势在看到那一头柔软的卷毛之后矮了一大截，他拒绝了热可可，并“礼貌地询问”亚茨拉斐尔为什么非得用那么明显的方式实施他的奇迹。  
“哦，你说那个，恰恰相反，我认为那才是比较不明显的方式。那时候整个海滩就只有那孩子一直守着那个溺水者，对别人我可以直接打个响指让他们醒过来，可那样做就会在那孩子面前展露神迹。而且就我所知他是个无神论者，我想，在他眼皮子底下施展神迹最好还是有点掩饰。”  
这就是你亲别人男朋友的理由？克罗利不断地告诉自己那只是人工呼吸那只是人工呼吸，“哦，那这对于天使来说不正是传教的好机会？毕竟那是我们共同的敌人而且必须通过和平演变来消灭。”  
“得了，克罗利，你明明知道我们是客观存在。”  
“可我们的客观存在依托于信仰者的主观意志！”  
其实克罗利的担心并非没有道理。当他看到人类发明出来的植入体内的那些玩意，能让普通人类拥有类似神迹的能力时，隐忧就放大了。如果有一天地球上再也没有人信奉宗教，天堂和地狱就会被彻底摧毁。那之后会发生的事肯定不只是无形体化那么简单，至于具体是什么怎么避免，即使是天使和恶魔也不是全知全能。克罗利对于死倒是无所谓，毕竟他是那种会主动向天使讨要圣水的恶魔，早已厌倦了永生；只是在接过那个仿佛泡着枸杞的保温杯的那一刻，他突然觉得活着好像也不是那么坏。  
“可那孩子甚至还说了‘感谢上帝’呢。”  
“那只是人类为了使用外语时听起来正宗而采用的固定搭配！”  
亚茨拉斐尔不知道今天的克罗利为什么这么在意这些细节，他决定转移话题，尝试越过职权诱惑对方和自己共进午餐。但是克罗利表示接下来十年都不会给他买甜品了。  
“克罗利！您多大一条蛇了怎么还这么小心眼！”  
黄色线瞳缩了缩。  
“……五年。”  
“八年。”  
“你这个坏恶魔！”  
“谢谢夸奖，负面情绪可以算在我的KPI里。”  
“啊！！！”  
恶魔的内心平静了许多，他忍住在那个哭包一样的脸上掐一把的冲动，出门上了宾利。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
由于手提箱和本人都掉进海里，丹尼尔失去了所有的证件和钱，手机也不能用；维克托本来就没有证件，身上只剩下一些零钱，也是二人的全部家当。丹尼尔是在电话亭里给姐姐打的电话，而且是跑遍了好几个街区才找到一个能用的电话亭，而对方是在响了四次之后才接电话，毕竟这年头没有备注的外地语音通话谁也不敢乱接，尤其是固话号码，尤其是伊迪斯。伊迪斯很惊讶并表示祝贺他们安全回国，丹尼尔接着就请求她来接自己和维克托，并大概说明了情况和位置。她叫他们在附近等，别被警察抓了，自己马上开车过去。那么从曼彻斯特到他们这里至少也要一上午的时间，维克托到最近的餐馆给两人买了咖啡和羊角面包，并坐下来等。  
“你说我掉进海里快淹死了，然后一个看起来很像天使的人救了我？”  
“是的，他穿着一身很老派的白礼服，笑起来像是在发光。”维克托使劲地回忆，“可是世界上不是没有神的吗？”  
“谁知道呢，也许有呢。”丹尼尔笑了笑，“我们做到了，这比什么都重要。”  
“丹尼，我……”维克托欲言又止，他有点局促，低下头不敢直视丹尼尔的眼睛，“我不知道说什么好。你知道的，从没有人对我……从没有人为了我付出这么多。我很抱歉，因为之后可能还要一直靠着你生活。之前我试图分担跑去打工，结果捅出这么大的乱子……我，我真的不知道怎么办好。  
我从小成绩就不好，从不参加礼拜，也没有什么正经工作，每天都和乌七八糟的朋友们乱搞，我的亲生父母诅咒我下地狱！所以我选择不相信天堂和地狱，结果他们把我举报给了警察。我真的感觉要死在感化室里了。后来我逃到英国结果被送到了难民营，也不过是监狱换了一种形式而已……我那时候觉得这辈子也就这样了。”  
这好像是维克托第一次连着说这么多话，他艰涩地选着措辞，低头躲闪的样子像受伤的食草动物。他确实公开说过，和丹尼尔在一起就是为了“无穷无尽的性”，他们待在一起的时候，也是说话的时候少，在床上的时候多。说实话丹尼尔很难理解他们之间的感情，也怀疑过自己是不是被当成人形按摩棒在用，但是有一点他也可以确定，就是作为一个隶属于地方政府的住房部普通社畜，在走进维克托的房间之前，他也认为这辈子就这样了。  
“我真的想不到你会跑到西班牙去，我凭什么呀。就在今天早上我以为我要失去你了，而这一切都赖我。我不……”  
丹尼尔堵住了那个“配”。“别这么说维克托，你回来了就好。我在西班牙的时候就说过，为了接你回来不惜一切代价。”  
他们在拥挤而潮湿的小饭馆的角落里接吻。对于维克托来说这种公共场合还是难以接受，毕竟有心理阴影，他紧张到浑身僵硬。丹尼尔把他护在自己的阴影里，仔细地舔吻着他的爱人。对于彼此，他们都是失而复得的宝物。  
而伊迪斯被堵在了伦敦的环城公路上。  
“该死的，我去过那么多国家，但凡大一点的首都，环首都公路都特么像是魔鬼下的圈套。”她在电话里说。丹尼尔把他们待的餐馆告诉了她，而她通过打餐馆的电话来联系弟弟，这种上世纪的联系方式让他们像两个外星人。没有电子产品的焦虑感随着时间一分一秒地累加，在二十一世纪二十年代，“不在线”的状态会把任何一个人逼疯。  
“那你大概还要多久嘛？”  
“这里的车望不到头，”伊迪斯探出头来前后看了看，又回到原地，她打开当地导航查了一个三无小旅馆，不需要合法证件的那种，告诉了丹尼尔，“要不你们先住下，我一到了就去找你们。”  
那是一间极其简陋的房间，在阁楼夹层里，六个面全是木头做的，踩上去嘎吱嘎吱响，而且毫无隔音效果可言。两边住着瘾君子、醉汉和妓女，时不时传来怒吼和吠叫。一盏台灯惨淡地亮着，甚至连唯一的家具，一张木板床，都有一半在阴影里。丹尼尔也渐渐习惯了这种住宿环境，而且有维克托在，他就能忽略掉眼前的逆境而想到以后。想到和他在自己的公寓里“普通又无聊”的生活。那么这一点小小的等待就没有那么难以忍受了。想到这里他顺手关上了门。  
那晚的维克托异常地主动。好吧，虽然以前他也很主动，可是和挑逗式的主动不同，这一天是献祭式的。在维克托看来，好像只有这样才能弥补自己的爱人，虽然丹尼尔觉得他并不欠自己什么。


End file.
